Sabrina Nightshade's Story
by rabbitlavell
Summary: Redone version of Sabrina Nightshade. Sabrina's parents were brutally murdered by vampires. Growing up she relied only on herself and her dog Luke. When taken in by the Daybreakers after a hunting mission gone wrong Sabrina discovers about her unusual lineage that makes her the most hunted girl in the world. Join 15 year old Sabrina and her dog Luke as she fights to keep her life.
1. Chapter 1

_Okay so here's the deal. My other version of this was really short and I had fans asking me to make it longer. I really didn't like how short I made the other one so I decided to create a redone version to see which one the fans liked better._

_Updates won't be scheduled. My life is to crazy and sometimes I just won't be able to update all the time. Growing up sucks sometimes._

_But please do enjoy this! Comments and polite critiques are always welcome!_

_Thanks for reading! *Nightworld belongs to L.J Smith* *I do own Sabrina though*_

~lavell

* * *

I hate vampires. That may sound harsh but vampires are overglamorized. They don't sparkle, feed from animals, or love. The greatest legend for vampire hunters is the Cat. But that was years ago when I wasn't even born. Nobody has heard of the Cat killing vampires in a long time, maybe the Cat finally met his or her match. I used to be a normal girl. I had two loving parents, a dog, and a good home. Nightworlders didn't exist, life was good.

When I turned five years old everything changed.

**I was turning five today. I didn't like dresses, they were itchy. But I didn't throw a fit like ususally when Mommy dressed me in a sparkly purple dress, my favorite color. When it was dinner we ate spaghetti. My favorite. Daddy brought out my cake. It was so pretty. It was purple and had animals all over it. Daddy helped me blow out my candles and Mommy cut the cake. Soon it was gone and it was my favorite part of my birthday. Present time! Daddy put my blindfold on and I started to walk toward what I thought was the living room.**

**"Oh no you don't! The Birthday Girl has to be carried!" Daddy exclaimed.**

**He swooped me up and tickled my stomach, making me giggle.**

**"Ready!? Here we go!" Daddy ran out of the room swerving and spinning the whole time.**

**Daddy set me on the ground and both he and mommy counted down from five.**

**"Five...four...three...two...two and a half...one... zero! Happy Birthday!"**

**I ripped off the blind fold and saw and adorable puppy sitting on the floor in front of me with a floppy purple bow tied to it's head.**

**"He's a bluetick coonhound." Daddy stated prouldy.**

**"Well sweetie. What are you going to name him?" Mommy asked.**

**I didn't answer at first. I slowly walked towards the puppy with my hand held out. Sinking to my knees I called softly,**

**"Here boy."**

**The puppy wiggled and then jumped up, bounding over to lick my face.**

**I giggled.**

**"Well...how about...Aidan."**

**The puppy growled.**

**"Okay how about...A.J."**

**Another growl.**

**"Oh! How about Luke!?"**

**My puppy looked up, wiggled his tail, and barked.**

**"Luke it is then." Daddy laughed.**

**I sat there on the floor playing with Luke for awhile. I felt like something bad was going to happen.**

**Then the banging on the doors started. Yelling and screaming came from outside.**

**Mommy and Daddy exchanged a look. Then Mommy ran and picked Luke and I up and hustled us to a spot by the fire place. Her hands moved frantically searching the wall by the fire place. A door swung open revealing a hidden room.**

**"In here sweetie! Quickly! Be quiet!"**

**Luke and I stepped in. Daddy ran over with a blanket off of their bed and wrapped it around me. Both Mommy and Daddy hugged me and kissed me, it would be the last time they ever touched me.**

**"We love you sweetie! Be brave." **

**As they pulled away I tried to hold on, refusing to let go. Daddy pried me off of Mommy and pushed me into the room and shutting the door!**

**"No! Mommy! Daddy!" I screamed, tears leaking from my eyes.**

**Through a tiny hole I watched as my parents walked away from my hiding place, holding hands, and bravely facing the front door as it crashed into the wall with such force the house shook. I whimpered and held tightly to Luke as mean looking men strode in. My parents were forced apart and chained. Daddy's chains were made of wood like the trees. Mommy's were made of what I think is called iron. I watched as the man that was the leader asked them questions.**

**"Where is she?"**

**"Far, far away." My Daddy replied.**

**The man slapped my Mommy. Mommy leaned forward and spat on his shoes.**

**"You will never find her!"**

**The men gathered around laughed in her face, their mouths opened, revealing sharply pointed teeth. **

**"Kill them. They are of no use to us."**

**The men with pointy teeth surged forward shoving stakes into their hearts. They didn't die right away. Their screams would haunt me for the rest of my life.**

**I caught sight of the leader's eyes as he scanned the room, they were filled with evil and knowledge; a terrifying combination. I was sure he knew I was there, just not where I was. **

**"Burn the house down." He ordered.**

**"Yes sir, Hunter sir." The men chanted.**

**They all walked out. The man called Hunter lingered for a few seconds.**

**"Goodbye little Nightshade." He called into the room, confirming my suspcions that he knew I was there.**

**After he walked out, flames licked up the sides of the walls in the room. I forced my self to search the little room eventually finding an exit in the back, leading outside. **

**I shouldn't have but that day I stood outside and watched my house with parents inside it burn to the ground. The men with pointy teeth, which I now know as vampires were long gone. As the last of the flames diminished I started walking away with Luke at my side. Looking back for the last time at the ashes only one thought crossed my young mind.**

**Revenge.**

My name's Sabrina Nightshade. Daughter of Jake and Alyssa Nightshade, two innocent humans who were slaughtered by Nightworlders. I am fifteen years old.

This is my story.


	2. Hunting

**So I'm not sure whether you guys like this or not. If you do, could you please review and let me know? Thank you NeverEndingNerd99 for being my 1st reviewer! This chapter is dedicated to you for supporting me!**

**Well hopefully you enjoy this chapter! *I don't own Nightworld series!***

**Read on!**

* * *

The black silk scarf covered every inch of my neck, head, and face. Underneath the scarf my platinum blond hair was twisted into a tight bun. Only my ice blue eyes were visible. My tight black jeans and my long-sleeved shirt covered every all the rest of my skin, hopefully leaving no traces of my DNA behind. My chest was wrapped to hide my figure. Knee high combat boots covered my long legs over my jeans, providing more protection should something try to take my legs out from under me. My boken sheathed at my hip and with Luke at my side of course, I glanced at the street from the alley where I crouched. My sources had told me a vampire had been seen hunting around here, picking off little innocent kids. I wasn't to sure my sources were right, looking around I saw nice homes, churches, and mansions. I started stand, ready to go home when something caught my eye. Had he not shown up I never would noticed the difference in the mansion for the others. With the lethal grace of a predator he stopped in front of one particular mansion. **There was an arch-shaped stained-glass window above the double doors, showing a black rose that had the same intricately knotted stem. The same design had been worked into the crowns over the windows. It was used almost like a family crest or seal.** [pg 604,605 of Soulmate.] He wasn't the first Nightworlder to come either. Vampires and witches strolled up the steps casually. What surprised me the most was that there where humans by their sides. Humans that were completely unafraid of the ones beside them. My curiosity got the better of me and I stayed, watching the couples as they laughed and greeted each other before going in. Finally they all entered the mansion and the street was dead silent once more.

"Well that was disappointing." I muttered to myself, walking close to the buildings, still in the shadows. Luke silently trotted next to me, brushing up against my leg every once in a while.

Out of nowhere five of my original quarry appeared in front of me. Glancing behind me I saw five more.

"Aw looks like a cute little vampire hunter came out to play!" What appeared to be the leader of the group taunted.

I faced one way, Luke the other. He had had my back from the day he became my only family. I was still as youthful and spry as he had been ten years ago, I wondered but somethings are better left unknown.

When one of the vampires fake lunged Luke let out a growl.

"We'll see how cute I am when I cut your head off." I pitched my voice low so as not to reveal that I was a girl.

And with that the fight began. A surge of adrenaline rushed through me as I fought the vampires off, Luke snapping and snarling at my back. I couldn't help but let out a laugh as my boken made a whistling sound through the air, cleaving through anything in my way. What felt like hours later but truthfully had only been a few minutes I stared at the ashes on the street.

"Looks like we did our job well Luke!" I exclaimed.

My elation was short-lived as Luke let out a warning growl at the air behind me. I dropped, but not fast enough. The blow to my head made my ears ring and stars circle in front of my eyes. I rolled and turned to face my attacker. The buildings swayed as I tried to jump to my feet. He was fast, too fast for me. Luke snarled, barking and biting the vampire as I tried to get space between us. His barking drew attention to us though. I turned my head and saw the teenagers that had entered that mansion with the black rose come streaming out. Armed and completely dangerous. My distraction cost me though as the vampire's claws swiped at me, ripping my shirt and leaving bloody trails just below my neck. The scent of blood drove him crazy as he fought even harder to get past Luke. I drew my boken and as he lunged Luke stepped aside, trusting me to take care of him. My boken cleaved through the air once more, making a slicing noise as it went through his neck. As the headless body fell forward I used my leg to kick it aside. I noticed the armed teenagers surrounding me completely.

I leapt to my feet as best as I could, using Luke to support me as I swayed from dizziness. The blood loss affecting my senses.

One of the teen vampires moved towards me and I snapped my boken up, ready to fight. Beside me Luke tensed, growling at the stranger threatening me.

"Whoa take it easy! Judging from the blood spilling out of you I'd say you were human. We won't hurt you!" He exclaimed.

I snorted from behind the scarf still covering my face.

"And yet you still drink unwillingly humans blood. You call that not hurting someone?"

One of the girls stepped forward from the side of a human guy, she was either a human or a witch.

"We're Daybreakers. We don't harm anyone, humans or Nightworlders." Her tone was calm.

I couldn't help the confused look on my face at the term Daybreakers.

"You know? Circle Daybreak?" The vampire guy piped up again, taking another step forward.

"No. No I don't know."

Those words took the rest of my energy, I sank to my knees the ground firm beneath me as the whole world swayed. Luke was the only thing keeping me from falling flat on my face. The guy took a couple more steps forward, despite Luke's snarling at him. The circle grew tighter as the group moved closer.

"Don't touch me!" I warned.

The guy gave me a sad look.

"I'm sorry!" He whispered, his hand coming up with a tranquilizer dart gun. I heard two pops as one dart found its way to me and the other to Luke. I collapsed on top of my loyal dog. I felt the vampire guy kneel next to me and scoop me up into his arms. I felt a sense of warmth, comfort, and security as I lay in his arms. My head against his warm chest, I felt a connection to this stranger. I would have told you he was cute if he hadn't just shot my dog and I with tranquilizer.

I looked up into his face as he carried me towards the black rose mansion.

I softly whispered to him,

"Just wait until I wake up."

Then I fell into darkness.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Review please!?**


End file.
